


Soft Comforts

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Affection, Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Techienician<br/>Day 6: hair</p>
<p>Techie washes Matt's hair. Hurt/comfort. Mentioned bullying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker
> 
> 30 days of Techienician  
> Day 6 Hair

“What’s in your hair!” Techie gasped as soon as he set eyes on Matt stood in the doorway of his workroom. White and yellow covered everything from the crown of his head to his shoulders and smears of food dripped from the bottom of his apron.

”I uh, I’ve been sent home for the day. I’m not supposed to be in the building now, they all but threw me out,” Matt explain. His eyes glued to the floor and his hands at his sides in fists 

“What happened?” Techie asked as he reached out to pull Matt closer by his sleeve. Matt deliberately stayed out of reach and Techie dropped his hand away.

“It doesn't matter but I had to come and tell you not to wait for me and, y’know. I won’t be able to get you lunch today,”

“I don’t care about lunch,”

“Right,” Matt said and then after a moment he nodded sharply. “See you then Techie,”

“Wait!” Techie shouted as he pushed himself up from the chair quickly in an attempt to stop Matt before he left completely. “Matt!” Techie rounded the corner and nearly crashed straight into Matt. Matt steadied him and eyed him skeptically. “I’m coming with you,” Techie said determinedly.

“You don’t have to,” Matt muttered.

“I know I don’t have to. Just wait here a minute,” Techie dashed back around the room. In less than thirty seconds Techie had his bag packed, pinned a ‘back in five minutes’ note to his computer and set his emails to reply automatically that he was ‘currently on another job and would get back to them’. He locked up his desk, hid his box of tools out of sight and grabbed a towel from one of the cupboards. 

Matt was leaning against one of the walls with a sorry look on his face as Techie returned. 

“This might help,” He said as he handed over the towel and matt patted at his hair. 

“Thanks,”

“Maybe get the worst of it out before we catch the bus home,”

 

The got back to Matt’s apartment and Techie had to take the keys from Matt’s hands which shook too much to push the key into the lock.

“Bathroom,” Techie said the moment the door had shut behind them.

Techie hung his bag and jacket over the arm of a seat in the living room and followed Matt into the bathroom. Matt had already stripped off his t-shirt and pants as he entered.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked when he realised Techie was behind him.

“Sit down, I’ll wash your hair for you,” Techie said and waved to the tub that was possibly as old as the old building that Matt’s apartment was a part of. Stained and scratched but still useful.

“Techie,” Matt sighed.

“It’ll make you feel better,” Techie said as he unhooked the showerhead from the wall, “I want to make you feel better,” He ran the water until finally some warm water found it’s way through the pipes. Matt threw his boxers into the pile of dirty clothes and lowered himself to the floor of the tub and hugged his knees up to his chest as he stared blankly at the wall ahead of him. 

Techie noted the bruises on his knuckles but since there was no blood there wasn’t much he could do from them.

Matt shivered as the water ran from his head down his back and into the drain. Lumps of flour, powdered eggs and the sweet smell of honey came away in Techie’s hands as he washed out as much as he could before reaching for the shampoo. 

“I didn’t even think about the consequences until they’d already had me escorted out of the building,” Matt said all of a sudden, “I was stood outside fuming and I thought of you and that i’d miss having lunch with you and then you’d be waiting for me at the end of the day. And then what if they decided to fire me the next time. I can’t lose my job. How can I keep you if I can’t even keep my job. I can’t keep my temper,”

“You worry about me too much,” Techie said as he massaged in the shampoo and the foam grew over every yellow curl, “Tip your head back, I don’t want to get shampoo in your eyes,”

Techie reached behind him to the cupboard under the sink and found the bottle of conditioner he’d bought. Not drastically expensive stuff but something to ease out the knots when he could be bothered to use it..

“I don’t use conditioner,” Matt said as he watched Techie pulled it out from behind the stack of face cloths and spare soaps.

“I’ll be very upset if you lose your hair before me,” Techie said as he loosened the knots in Matt’s hair until his fingers ran smoothly through the damp messy yellow curls. As he pushed all of Matt’s hair back from his face to rinse it his heart tensed to see tears welling and falling from Matt’s eyes

He rinsed his hands briefly and tipped Matt’s face towards him so that he could lean forwards and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Almost done,” He whispered and Matt nodded and tipped his head back so that TEchie could finish easily. 

As Matt stood and rinsed himself off Techie went to the airing cupboard and found the biggest softest towel from the back of the shelves and another smaller towel for his hair. Both had been next to the hot water tank and Techie revelled in the feeling of them between his hands as he returned to the bathroom.

He returned just in time to find Matt getting out of the tub. 

“Here. Hold still,” Techie said as he wrapped the larger towel around Matt’s shoulders before using the other to towel dry his hair. 

“Do you feel better?” He asked, only a few inches separating them as he fussed with Matt’s hair. Matt nodded. 

“Thank you,”

“Would you like me to brush your hair too?”

“Why are you being so nice? You know this was my own fault,”

“I don’t know that, and even if it was I’d want to look after you,”

“Guy took my knife, and dropped it down the back of the freezer where I couldn’t get it back. I pushed him, he went to hit me, missed.I tried to hit him and got pushed back by someone. The shelf I hit collapsed and covered me in.. this,”

“And you were the one who got sent home,”

“The others backed Guy up when he said he was just joking and I took it too far,”

“I believe you,” Techie said and he pushed up on his toes to kiss Matt’s cheek. “I think I can manage some grilled cheese for lunch if you want,”

“I don’t deserve you,”

“You deserve better than grilled cheese, but we both know how risky me in your kitchen is,” Techie said. He smiled and finally Matt returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker
> 
> 30 days of Techienician prompt list can be found here.. http://unremarkableawakening.tumblr.com/post/148607798710/30-days-of-techienician


End file.
